pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Equipment
About Ultimate Equipment are distinguished by its orange and black color scheme and its green equipment name text. The equipment can be obtained (but rarely) through Purple Jeweled Chests found in Multiplayer missions, (Depths of Jealousy to be exact). If one were to get an Ultimate Equipment illegitimately, Stamina becomes 1 and HP becomes 0. However, every other stat will be boosted. Legitimate Ultimate Equipment however gives stat boosts that are comprehensively better than any other equipment in the game. Ultimate Equipment can not be sold at the Armory. The amount of stats that an Ultimate Equipment gives is proportional to your level. Think of it as something like the Ultimate Equipment's + . The difference is noticable when you compare a level 15 holding an ultimate equipment as compared to a level 40 holding the same ultimate equipment; the level 40 gets much bigger stat boosts compared to the level 15. Equipment All the 34 Equipment Types, (including Scythe and Claw), have its own Ultimate Variant. Tatepon Sword (Sword) This Ultimate sword, said to have rested proudly in the scabbard of the hero Tatepon. Could be used to cut yourself a new continent. Tsukigiri (Blade) The Ultimate blade. The Songs say it once sliced the moon in half. Yaripon Spear (Spear) The Ultimate spear, said to have rested in the hands of the hero Yaripon. One swish can part even the vastest ocean. Lance of Asuwish (Pike/Lance) A Legendary lance. Just say the word, and it grows to whatever length your ego demands. Hotenpon's Halberd (Halberd) The Ultimate halberd for the Ultimate Warrior. Requires'' 'at least a dozen people to lift it. Super Megadogu Arm (Arm) The Ultimate arm, imbued with the power of the ancients. Krauser (Dagger) The wielder of this Ultimate dagger is said to move with the speed of light. Pain of Pentavus (Shiv) This Ultimate shiv pulverizes enemy defenses while reinforcing one's own. Caladbong (Greatsword) This Ultimate greatsword, is said to give three Grassy Knolls haircuts in just one mighty swing. Kusanakin (Greatblade) The Ultimate greatblade. Its dreadful Sharpness alarmed the ancient world so much, it was locked away where none but you could find it. Bumpalion Axe (Axe) According to legend, this Ultimate axe can shatter any known Material. Humthor's Harm (Club) Ultimate Club of Unkown material with the ability to rend the Earth asunder. Yumipon's Bow (Bow) This Ultimate Bow, which once purportedly belonged to the hero Yumipon, who used the stars for target practice. Dekiramos's Crossbow (Longbow) When fired, the arrows of this longbow have been likened to a flurry of shooting stars. Goweecha Gun (Crossbow) This Ultimate crossbow attacks with a fury that is beyond the pale. Tuba of Panchunan (Tuba/Horn) A Mysterious tuba made of some unknown matter. Bellophone (Longhorn) The Ultimate horn, designed by and for Demons to announce the coming of the end of the world. Gjallarborn (Twinhorn) This Ultimate twinhorn disrupts the five senses of one's foes with a barrage of sound that rocks the very heavens. Phoenix Ultimate Staff (Staff) A Holy Staff possesed by the phoenix whose fiery wings turn enemy lines into a furnace. Scepter of Rahmon (Scepter) This Ultimate scepter allows total manipulation of poison. Transforming freeze trap into poisonous poison trap. Universatile Cannon (Cannon) This Ultimate cannon absorbs electromagnetic waves from the cosmos and discharges them in a blitz of energy. Eisaiho (Howitzer/Blunderbuss) This Ultimate flack cannon fires countless compacted shells which burst over the heads of foes, creating a rain of Destruction. Sunflare Laser (Laser) This Ultimate laser cannon absorbs solar energy to fire a laser of cosmic proportions. Dolmorn Helm (Helmet) The Ultimate Helm, which neutralizes a number of Status Effects with extreme predjuice. Oharan Shield (Shield) The Ultimate shield. It has a will of its own, and that will is to protect its wielder. Greatshield of Ironimo (Greatshield) A greatshield used by a legendary war diety in skirmishes amongst the gods. Gydeen's Shoulders (Shoulderguards) The Ultimate shoulderguards. They once Graced the shoulders of an ancient mobile weapon that razed the Earth. Nemean Cloak (Cape) According to legend, this Ultimate cape was donned by a god of antiquity. Its wearer is ensconced in a warm luminosity which appears like a bright aura. (This cape looks pretty much like a revamped version of Freja's Cape) Hermerossa's Sandals (Sandals) These Ultimate sandals give their wearer unparalleled mobility and a dramatic critical effect boost. Halcypon (Horse) The Ultimate horse. Really, this is your ride straight to world domination. Apabao the Absolute (Warhorse) The Ultimate warhorse, whose saddle has 'warmed the derrieres of the gods themselves. Gargan War Machine (Chariot) This Ultimate tank is built entirely from pure Mytheerial using the most advanced technology. Deathmoon Ultimate Scythe (Scythe) In legend, this ultimate scythe, is said to be capable of slicing the Moon herself into two. Kaisak Ultimate Claw (Claw) By legend, the five layers of the Earth were created in a single slash of this ultimate claw. Trivia *The Tatepon Sword, Yumipon's Bow and Yaripon's Spear are actually the weapons of Gan, Ban, and Don who were the original Patapon Trifica Members. *Hotenpon's Halberd Closely resembles Divine Spear Kami and rather than being a spear its actually (and obviously) a halberd. *The Dolmorn Helm is the only piece of equipment that can give you TOTAL RESISTANCE to 4 Status Effects. It is also the only piece of equipment that can give the MOST resistance from status effects. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Under Construction Category:Weapons Category:Equipment